


the gang carve a pumpkin

by droopsnooze



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Pumpkin - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droopsnooze/pseuds/droopsnooze
Summary: yep





	the gang carve a pumpkin

"...Are you sure you're not making fun of me?"

Ralsei slowly spooned out the bits of goop from the inside of the pumpkin into the paper bag by his side. He was kneeling on the floor of the castle's spacious kitchen, the floor tiles coloured a beautiful obsidian, diffuse in texture but somehow still irridescent. 

Susie was half leaning half sitting on the long wall counter that surrounded the portion of the kitchen they currently resided, right next to the embedded oven. Her freyed hair was significantly more swept up than she would have had it just a year ago, but her amber eyes still remained obscured for the most part. 

"No, dude. I told you already, it's a real thing people do on Halloween."

"...but why scary faces? Can't they do something nice like a happy face?"

Susie's body posture was visibly irked. "look punk, we came all the way here to visit you. Do you want to have a nice time with me and Kris, or do you want to keep asking irritiating questions?"

Kris looked directedly at Susie. Her stance shifted slightly in response, knowing she had been a bit harsh. "Okay, jeez. Look, I don't know why we have this dumb tradition either. It's just one of those things everyone does becuase everyone's done it since forever."

Ralsei had finished scoopin' the goop from the pumpkin. He was now looking at the fur on his paws, which had been thoroughly matted with orange gunk and pumpkin seeds. Kris slowly made their way over to the Prince, kneeling by his side. They gave him a small nudge.

"What's that, Kris? You want to carve the face out?"

Kris nodded. Ralsei budged over to let the human situate themself directly in front of the pumpkin. Out of nowhere, they slowly drew a knife from their side. Susie lurched forward off the counter. 

"Whoa, Kris, did you just have that knife on you? Cool." She nodded, grinning madly in worrying approval. 

"K-kris? I thought when you came to the dark world, you were equipped with a sword, not a knife?"

Kris shrugged. They brought the blade to the pumpkin. Both goat and reptile looked on intently as blade pierced through waxy skin. It wasn't long before Kris was fully engrossed in the task at hand, carving a true-dear-to-god pumpkin face. 

"Shame we only brought one pumpkin from the lightener world -- could have made some pumpkin pies too."

"We could maybe reuse this one for pie?" Ralsei offered. 

"I mean, yeah I guess. Pumpkins and faces are two things I find equally delicious, so." Susie chimed in. 

Kris finished carving the pumpkin. It wasn't the best pumpkin carving anyone had ever executed. In fact, I'm sure every self-proclaimed pumpkin carving afficinado out there would have claimed it was the worst pumpkin carving ever to have graced this portion of the multiverse. But it didn't matter, because it was something that happened that they shared, rather than something that never happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> had to write something for deltarune anniversary in like under 5 mins before halloweed ended


End file.
